quando todo mundo vai embora
by Nicolle Silva
Summary: Tradução de 'when everyone is gone'. O que acontece quando um dia normal sai totalmente errado.


when everyone is gone  
by hopefaithandcharity  
tradução by  
niick fitzgerald

* * *

N/A: The Mentalist e nenhum dos seus personagens me pertence, não importa o quanto eu gostaria que sim.

O sol havia começado a se por quando eu levei o carro para o acostamento, no topo das montanhas ao horizonte, quase como se fosse um jogo de esconde-esconde com a lua que acabava de se fazer visivel no céu escuro. Limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos conforme eu me lembrava o que havia acontecido horas atrás.

Era um caso como outro qualquer, o assassinato de um garoto adolescente dentro de sua própria casa. Eu soube imediatamente que havia sido o pai do garoto, e, após coletar evidências suficientes, fomos fazer a prisão. Quando Lisbon e eu paramos fora da casa, a rua estava quieta. Uma brisa suave balançou a folha das árvores e o sol brilhava intensamente. Não havia nada para indicar o terror que viria a seguir. Lisbon saiu do carro e eu a segui.

- Jane, - ela disse. - fique ao lado do carro. Não queremos que você se machuque.

Eu apenas sorri para ela. Eu não fazia idéia que essas eram as últimas palavras que eu a ouviria dizer.

- Não se preocupe comigo, vá bancar a heroína.

Ela sorriu para mim por cima do ombro e foi tomar o seu lugar. Eu me encostei no carro e fiquei olhando para ela, até que um brilho prateado me chamou a atenção. Eu olhei apenas para ver o pai do menino apontando uma arma diretamente para Lisbon. O ar em torno de mim ficou frio. Ele apertou o gatilho.

- Lisbon, - eu gritei. - se abaixa!

Ela girou nos calcanhares para me encarar e um estrondo ensurdecedor quebrou o ainda ar de verão. Ela foi caindo em câmera lenta. Uma rajada de balas e o homem foi ao chão. Eu corri o mais rápido que pude em direção à figura de Lisbon e a peguei em meus braços. Sangue vermelho e brilhante corria quente e pegajoso, para fora de um buraco de bala em sua linha capilar manchando minha camisa de carmim e o concreto abaixo dela de marrom. Eu embalava seu corpo frágil em meus braços.

- Lisbon. - eu sussurrei. - Lisbon. Você tem que acordar. Abra os olhos. Lisbon. Teresa ?

Na última palavra, minha voz falhou desesperadamente e de repente um médico me empurrava para fora do caminho. Eu via aquilo com a minha garganta doendo, no esforço de não chorar enquanto eles a levavam para a ambulância. Ela saiu em disparada, sirenes ligadas. Então Rigsby estava ao meu lado me puxando pelo cotovelo e mandando eu entrar no carro dele. Eu sentei no banco traseiro ao lado de Van Pelt, que tinha lágrimas silenciosas correndo pelo seu rosto. A viagem para o hospital fora terrivelmente longa, cada segundo se estendendo impiedosamente. Quando entramos na Emergência, eu pulei para fora do carro, antes que estivesse totalmente parado, e corri para dentro. Fui diretamente para o balcão de informações. A moça atrás dele estava digitando em seu computador.

- Você pode me dizer para onde levaram Teresa Lisbon ? - a moça olhou para cima e arregalou os olhos com o susto que levou ao ver o sangue seco em minhas mãos e minha camisa.

- Desculpe, o que você disse ?

- Tesera Lisbon. - disse, minha voz desesperada. - Você pode me dizer aonde ela está ?

Sua voz tremia um pouco quando ela respondeu:

- Acho que ela está em cirurgia. Se você entrar e se sentar, eu mando o médico dela vir ver você.

Concordei e andei com as pernas que de repente senti como se fossem gelatina e desfaleci sobre uma cadeira. Olhei para as minhas mãos pegajosas com o sangue de Teresa e esperei, e esperei, e esperei. Não havia percebido o médico em minha frente até que ele limpou ruidosamente a garganta. Eu olhei apenas para ver Rigsby, Cho e Van Pelt sentados todos perto de mim. O médico pigarreou novamente.

- Vocês são os colegas da Agente Lisbon, certo ?

Cho se levantou.

- Sim, nós somos.

- Sinto muito. Nós fizemos tudo o que podíamos, mas não conseguimos salvá-la.

O olhar no rosto do médico era de pena, e eu encontrei-me a odiá-lo por isso. Van Pelt desabou contra Rigsby, soluçando no peito dele e Cho sentou pesadamente em sua cadeira, com a cabeça entre as mãos. Meu corpo ficou paralisado. Eu não podia ficar e assistir a isto. Eu tinha que sair dali.

- Rigsby, - ele olhou para mim, os olhos brilhantes por causa das lágrimas. - eu preciso das suas chaves.

- Minhas chaves ? - ele repetiu.

- Sim, suas chaves. Preciso delas agora.

Ele assentiu lentamente e entegou as chaves para mim. Peguei-as de sua mãe e fui rumo ao carro dele. Abri a porta, enfiei a chave na ignição e saí em disparada. Eu estava dirigindo o dobro do limite de velocidade, mas eu não me importava com isso. Nada mais importava. Eu dirigi e dirigi até as lágrimas tornarem impossível a visão da estrada a minha frente. O sol havia começado a se por quando eu levei o carro para o acostamento.

Agora o sol já havia se posto e um cobertor de estrelas cobria o céu. Eu estava ali, no banco do carro chorando incontrolavelmente. Eu tudo veio como uma pancada forte. eu nunca mais ia ver Teresa novamente. Eu nunca mais ia vê-la sorrir ou ouvir seu riso. Nunca mais iria ouvir ela gritando comigo, nem ver seu rosto corando quando eu a envergonhava. Eu não poderia mais dizer que desde que a conheci, os dias ficaram mais brilhantes e que agora eu pensava em algo mais do que apenas vingança. Na minha mente, lembrei de uma frase que havia lido em algum lugar. " As lágrimas mais amargas derramadas sobre túmulos são por palavras não ditas e atos não feitos." Bom, eu nunca iria colocá-la no túmulo dela. Do bolso do meu casado, puxei uma arma. Peguei-a do chão depois que levaram Teresa embora. Eu não tinha certeza do porque eu havia pego, mas eu a peguei. As pessoas a minha volta continuavam morrendo. Eu não conseguia manter as pessoas que eu amava seguras, Alguma coisa deveria ser feita sobre isso e eu segurava a solução em minhas mãos. A arma era mais fria e mais pesada do que eu pensava, mas ao momento que eu a pressionei em minha têmpora, eu não estava com medo ou assustado. Meu dedo tocou o gatilho. _Perdoe-me_. Eu puxei o gatilho e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

N/T: Triste, não ? Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Reviews e por favor não me matem por fazer vocês chorarem :/


End file.
